Kimimaro
Kimimaro ist ein Schurke aus der Manga- und Animeserie Naruto. Er war der Anführer von Orochimarus Oto-Quintett. Er wurde im japanischen Original von Toshiyuki Morikawa synchronisiert, deutscher Sprecher war Martin Lohmann. Biografie Vergangenheit thumb|left|Kimimaro als Kind. Kimimaro wurde in den Kaguya-Clan hineingeboren, einen Clan kampfhungriger und barbarischer Krieger. Er war einer der wenigen Kaguya, die die Kraft des Shikotsumyaku besaßen und die ihm erlaubte, seine Knochen zu manipulieren. Kimimaros Vater, der Clan-Patriarch, fürchtete ihn wegen dieser Fähigkeit, hielt ihn in einem Käfig gefangen, und ließ ihn nur heraus, wenn er für den Kampf benötigt wurde. Irgendwann griff der Kaguya-Clan Kirigakure an, doch sie unterschätzten die Verteidigung des Dorfes und wurden ausgelöscht, sodass Kimimaro zum letzten Überlebenden seines Clans wurde. Er wanderte umher, bis er von Orochimaru gefunden wurde und einer seiner loyalsten Anhänger wurde. Er war entschlossen, seinen Meister beim Erreichen seiner Ziele zu unterstützen. thumb|Kimimaro mit Jūgo. Kimimaro war sogar bereit, seinen Körper aufzugeben, damit Orochimaru ihn übernehmen konnte, wenn er ihn brauchte. Schließlich lernte er Jūgo kennen, mit dem er sich verbunden fühlte, und sie wurden Freunde. Später ließ sich Kimimaro von Orochimaru mit dem von ihm kreierten Juin brandmarken und überredete Jūgo sogar, sein Testobjekt zu werden, um mit seiner (ungewollten) Mordlust fertig zu werden. Kimimaro konnte das Oto-Quartett mit seinen neuen Kräften besiegen und wurde zum Anführer der Gruppe ernannt, welche dann Oto-Quintett genannt wurde. Kimimaro wurde jedoch Opfer einer Krankheit und verlor so seinen Nutzen als Gefäß für Orochimarus Wiedergeburt. Rettung von Sasuke Kimimaro half Orochimaru später dabei, eine Gruppe von Kusagakure-Shinobi zu töten, sodass sein Meister sich als Shiore ausgeben konnte. Aber danach hustete er Blut, was er jedoch ignorierte. Als Kimimaro jedoch half, den vierten Kazekage und seine Leibwächter zu töten, wurde er von seiner Krankheit drastisch betroffen und musste nach Otogakure zurückgebracht werden, um intensiv medizinisch versorgt zu werden, damit er am Leben blieb. Als Kimimaro hörte, dass er für Orochimarus Pläne jetzt nutzlos war, fing er an, zu weinen. Doch als das Oto-Quartett zu lange brauchte, um Sasuke Uchiha herzubringen, manipulierte Kabuto Yakushi Kimimaro, damit er ihn findet. Trotz der Tatsache, dass er bei dem Versuch offensichtlich sterben würde, schwor Kimimaro, erfolgreich zu sein, da dies der einzige Weg war, wie er Orochimaru noch dienen konnte. thumb|left|Kimimaro bereitet sich auf den Kampf gegen Naruto vor. Bevor er sich auf den Weg machte, beschloss er, Jūgo in seiner Zelle zu besuchen, welcher protestierte, dass Kimimaro wegen seiner Gesundheit nicht auf diese Mission gehen dürfte. Kimimaro erwiderte jedoch, dass Sasuke sein Vermächtnis sei, bevor er sich bei Jūgo dafür bedankte, dass er sein Freund war und aufbrach. Er schaffte es, Tayuya und den Behälter aufzuspüren, in dem Sasuke war, befahl ihr, einige der Konoha-Ninjas zu töten, und drohte, sie zu töten, wenn sie sich weigerte. Kimimaro nahm dann Sasuke mit. Als Naruto versuchte, ihn zu bekämpfen, war Kimimaro in der Lage, ihn für eine Weile aufzuhalten, so dass Sasuke aus dem Behälter auftauchen und gehen konnte. thumb|Kimimaro wird von Lee angegriffen. Kimimaro versuchte nun, Naruto zu töten, aber bevor das tun konnte, wurde er von Rock Lee angegriffen, den er als Gegner interessanter finden würde. Er versuchte noch, Naruto aufzuhalten, als dieser Sasuke verfolgte, aber Lee hinderte ihn daran und kämpfte weiter gegen ihn. Am Anfang konnte Kimimaro Lee mit Leichtigkeit überwältigen. Lee konnte jedoch dank Suiken langsam die Oberhand gewinnen, da Kimimaro mit seinen unvorhersehbaren Angriffen nicht fertig und niedergeschlagen wurde. Er aktivierte den Zustand 1 seines Juin und schnitt Lee mit seinen Knochen ins Gesicht, um ihn aus seinem betrunkenen Zustand zu befreien. Kimimaro nutzte seinen Vorteil erneut und war kurz davor, Lee zu töten, damit er Naruto weiter verfolgen konnte. Lee stand wieder auf. Kimimaro versuchte erneut, ihn zu töten, doch er wurde von Gaara aufgehalten. thumb|left|Kimimaro nach Gaaras Sandangriff. Die beiden begannen zu kämpfen und Kimimaro bemerkte, dass der Jinchūriki dank seiner Sandmanipulation und starken Sandabwehr ein würdiger Gegner war. Er kam zu dem Schluss, dass Gaara schlecht im Nahkampf war, da er es vermied, sich ihm zu nähern. Kimimaro fing an, Teshi Sendan auf Gaara zu feuern, während er seinen Angriffen auswich und darauf hinwies, dass es für ihn nicht ratsam sei, in einem Gebiet zu kämpfen, in dem es keinen Sand gab, da alle seine Angriffe auf Sand basierten. [[Datei:Shukaku_no_Tate.jpg|thumb|Kimimaros Tessenka no Mai wird von Gaaras Shukaku no Tate abgewehrt.]] Gaara schaffte es jedoch, Kimimaro abzulenken und ergriff seine Füße. Er erklärte, dass er mehr Sand erschaffen könnte, solange er seinen eigenen Sand hatte. Kimimaro wurde dann von Sabaku Sōsō zerquetscht, bildete jedoch eine Knochenschicht unter seinem Fleisch, um sich zu schützen. Kimimaro aktivierte den Zustand 1 seines Juin und brach aus dem Sand aus. Er sagte, dass er Gaara unterschätzt hatte, aber er würde das nicht noch einmal tun. Doch Gaara benutzte Gokusamaisō, dem Kimimaro nicht entkommen konnte und wodurch mit Sand unter der Erde begraben wurde. Als Gaara erneut versuchte, ihn zu zerquetschen, aktivierte Kimimaro den Zustand 2 seines Juin und zog seine Beine aus dem Sand heraus. Kimimaro setzte Tessenka no Mai gegen Gaara ein, doch dieser konnte sich mit Shukaku no Tate verteidigen. thumb|Kimimaro stirbt schließlich. Der Jinchūriki beleidigte Kimimaros Loyalität gegenüber Orochimaru, ärgerte ihn damit und ließ ihn seinen Fokus verlieren. Gaara schaffte es, ihn mit Ryūsa Bakuryū tief unter der Erde zu begraben. Kimimaro benutzte jedoch Sawarabi no Mai, womit er einen riesigen Wald an spitzen Knochen aus dem Boden hervorschießen ließ. Gaara und Lee konnten ihren Tod mit Sabaku Fuyū vermeiden, doch Kimimaro tauchte aus einem der Knochen auf, um die beiden zu erledigen. Aber in diesem Moment wurde er schließlich von seiner Krankheit getötet. Vierter Ninjaweltkrieg thumb|left|Kimimaro mit Chiyo und Hanzō. Kimimaro wurde später von Kabuto für den vierten Ninjaweltkrieg reanimiert und schließlich Teil einer Gruppe, zu der auch Chiyo und Hanzō gehörten. Er und sein Team attackierten schließlich die Hinterhalts-Einheit der Shinobi-Allianz, welche Deidara festhielt. Kimimaro und die anderen schafften es, sie zum Rückzug zu bewegen. Er verfolgte sie und dachte darüber nach, wie Orochimarus Chakra jetzt in ihm war, was seine Entschlossenheit stärkte, das zu tun, was ihm befohlen wurde. Als die Samurai zur Unterstützung für die feindlichen Streitkräfte eintrafen, attackierte Kimimaro sie und schaffte es, sogar ihre mit Chakra durchsetzten Klingen zu zerbrechen. Er tötete einige von ihnen, bevor Narutos Kage Bunshin ankam und ihm sagte, dass ihr Kampf diesmal anders laufen würde. Kimimaro bemerkte, dass Naruto sich tatsächlich verändert hatte, bevor er von dessen Rasen Shuriken getroffen wurde. Kimimaro kämpfte weiter und seine Seele kehrte nach der Auflösung von Kabutos Edo Tensei ins Jenseits zurück. In Rock Lee [[Datei:Oto-Quintett_Rock_Lee.png|thumb|Kimimaro in Rock Lee.]] Obwohl die Ableger-Serie Rock Lee zum Zeitpunkt von Naruto Shippūden spielt und Kimimaro in dieser Serie bereits verstorben ist, tritt er in einigen Folgen im Zusammenhang mit Orochimaru auf. Einer seiner bemerkenswertesten Auftritte ist in Episode 31, wo er zusammen mit Kabuto und dem Oto-Quartett auf Orochimarus Geburtstagsfeier zu sehen ist. Er wird zudem von Jūgo in Episode 47 erwähnt. Persönlichkeit Kimimaro ist eine ruhige und stille Person, die sich teilweise für den Kampf interessiert und ihre Fähigkeiten nur als Mittel ansieht, sich nützlich zu machen. Als Kind wollte er niemanden verletzen und mochte sogar Blumen. Kimimaro arbeitet hart daran, alles zu erreichen, was ihm zugeteilt ist, und ist Orochimaru gegenüber sehr loyal. Er verehrt praktisch seinen Meister und glaubt, dass der einzige Grund, warum er existiert, darin besteht, Orochimaru zu dienen. Kimimaro mag schwächere Ninja überhaupt nicht; er tötet jeden, der ihm schwach erscheint, selbst wenn es ein Verbündeter wäre. Er hat einen Sinn für Ehre und Fairness im Kampf und zeigt nur selten Gefühle (außer wenn seine Ideale bedroht oder beleidigt werden). Kimimaro hat auch die Angewohnheit, stärkere Gegner zu unterschätzen, was er mehrfach während seines Kampfes gegen Gaara demonstriert hat. Fähigkeiten [[Datei:Kimimaro_Kamelie.jpg|thumb|Kimimaro will Tsubaki no Mai benutzen.]] [[Datei:Shikotsumyaku.jpg|thumb|Kimimaro mit seinem Shikotsumyaku.]] Kimimaro ist ein extrem starker Kämpfer. Seine extreme Entschlossenheit hat ihn seinen kranken Körper überwinden und ihn bewegen lassen, selbst als es eigentlich schon unmöglich war. Kimimaro kämpft hauptsächlich mit dem Kekkei Genkai seines Clans, Shikotsumyaku, das es ihm ermöglicht, seine Knochenstruktur zu kontrollieren, um zu kämpfen. Infolgedessen kann er die Dichte seiner Knochen kontrollieren und Knochenwaffen formen, welche er mit großer Geschicklichkeit für Taijutsu (Körpertechniken) einsetzt. Kimimaro besitzt eine hohe Stärke, Geschwindigkeit, Beweglichkeit und Ausdauer und verwendet mehrere Tänze und Bewegungen, die sein Taijutsu und Shikotsumyaku kombinieren. Dazu gehört Tsubaki no Mai (Tanz der Kamelie), bei dem Kimimaro ein kurzes Knochenschwert erzeugt, mit dem er wild und schnell zustößt, so dass es fast unmöglich ist, auszuweichen. Bei Yanagi no Mai (Tanz der Weide) erzeugt er scharfe Knochenklingen aus verschiedenen Bereichen seines Körpers. Tessenka no Mai (Tanz der Klematis) besteht aus zwei Stufen: Tsuru (Ranke), wo Kimimaro seine Wirbelsäule herauszieht (an ihrer Stelle wächst eine neue), sie wie eine Peitsche schwingt und seinen Gegner damit fesselt, und Hana (Blüte), wo er eine große Knochenlanze bildet, um seinen Gegner zu durchbohren. Bei Karamatsu no Mai (Tanz der Lärche) lässt Kimimaro scharfe Knochennadeln aus seinem Körper sprießen. Bei Sawarabi no Mai (Tanz der Farnknospen) hingegen lässt er zahlreiche Knochenspitzen aus dem Boden schießen und kann sogar mit ihnen verschmelzen. Wie die meisten Leibwächter von Orochimaru hat Kimimaro ein Juin (Fluchsiegel) erhalten, welches seine Fähigkeiten steigert. Er bekam das Chi no Juin (Fluchsiegel der Erde), welches eines der stärksten ist. Wenn Kimimaro den Zustand 2 seines Juin aktiviert, verändert sich sein Aussehen drastisch, er wird noch stärker und bekommt dickere Haut. Galerie Kimimaro 1.jpg Kimimaro Juin 2-1.jpg Kimimaro Juin 2-2.jpg Trivia *Kimimaros Name ist eine Kombination aus den Wörtern "Kimi", dem Titel des alten japanischen Adels, und "Maro", einem umgangssprachlichen Begriff für jemanden mit dünnen oder rasierten Augenbrauen. Dies ist auf die Angewohnheit der alten japanischen Adligen zurückzuführen, sich die Augenbrauen zu rasieren und dann zwei Punkte aufzumalen. Ein Merkmal, das auch bei Kimimaro zu sehen ist. *Es ist höchst wahrscheinlich, dass Kimimaros Nachname "Kaguya" lautet, doch in keinem der Databooks wurde ein Nachname genannt. *Wie alle Mitglieder des Kaguya-Clans ist Kimimaro ein entfernter Nachfahre von Kaguya Ōtsutsuki. Somit ist sein Clan auch mit Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, dem legendären Rikudō Sennin, verwandt. Navigation en:Kimimaro Kategorie:Ninja Kategorie:Naruto-Schurke Kategorie:Manga-Bösewicht Kategorie:Anime-Schurke Kategorie:Serienbösewicht Kategorie:Kämpfer Kategorie:Wiederbelebt Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Teenager Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Besessen (Entschlossen) Kategorie:Gnadenlos Kategorie:Ehrenhaft Kategorie:Tragisch Kategorie:Untot Kategorie:Handlanger Kategorie:Schachfigur Kategorie:Ein-Mann-Armee Kategorie:Tot Kategorie:Verwandter des Helden Kategorie:Wahnhaft Kategorie:Besessen (Kontrolliert) Kategorie:Mutant